A device for flanging the end of a metal tube is known in the art. This device has a mechanism for moving a pressure element having a flanging pin in a radial direction with respect to the tube. This mechanism is driven by rotating a rod. If the radial movement reaches an end position then the rotation of the rod is blocked. When applying a high torque on the rod when the end position has been reached, the known device may be damaged.